Vincent Masuka
Vincent "Vince" Masuka (aka Vince Masuoka in the novels) is a main character in DEXTER and operates as the general comic relief for the show. He is the lead forensics specialist for the Miami Metro Police Department, working alongside Dexter Morgan as his partner. Season Two saw Masuka as the Lead Forensic Investigator (LFI) during the Bay Harbor Butcher Investigation and Season Six onward shows that he volunteers at a local college as a professor in forensic studies. Due to this, he took in several interns including Ryan Chambers and the mysterious Louis Greene. Masuka can be seen as the comic relief of the show, with his role in the overall plot meant to typically add perverse jokes and make serious situations more light-hearted (he's the one that usually makes some sort of humorous comment regarding the way victims are found in the series). While some of the characters are revolted by his comments, they are also welcoming as a situation in Season Three caused Masuka to change his personality significantly after being insulted due to his belief that no one respected him. Vince started out as somewhat of a minor character but has become a far more important person in Homicide, offering constructive insight with his own perverse style and has assisted the department with crucial information in cases. He has also unknowingly assisted Dexter Morgan on a few crime scenes by creating a complex sexual motif out of some bodies that may have been left behind yet it is believable to the rest of Homicide and thus prevents Dexter from being put under suspicion. The fact that he finds out he has a twenty year old daughter after donating sperm in college, puts his age at late 30s possibly early 40s. Aspetto Vince is a man of Japanese descent who is almost always wearing glasses. He tends to have two main facial expressions: A serious face with a thoughtful frown and drawn-together eyebrows, and a somewhat perverted wide grin which is usually accompanied by a knowing, hilarious laugh. He is clean-shaven, including his head, though for part of the first season, he sported a shaved hair cut, rather than a bald one. Based on a comment by Dexter Morgan in the first episode, it is suggested that Masuka chooses to shave his head rather than let his hair grow to a longer length. His build is somewhat muscular, underneath his shirt he has a tattoo of an unfinished naked dragon woman that runs from the middle of his back, and down his hip somewhat. A small portion can be seen just above his waistline on the front of his body, beneath his stomach, suggesting that the tattoo goes further down. Though he does have a little belly, he seems to be in good enough shape. The rest of his body remains unseen but can be assumed to fit the upper body's physical structure. His typical attire consists of button up shirts, sometimes patterned with designs or plain with flannel patterns. On one occasion, he wore a full suit and tie in an attempt to be serious and distant himself from his co-workers, but he soon reverted to his comical ways in pure Masuka style after he spoke his mind to his colleagues about how he was feeling about his perceived treatment by them. Personalità Masuka often makes remarks that are sexual in nature, commenting of fetishes, porn, hookers and other topics related to sex. He often hits on Debra Morgan with remarks that could be construed as sexual harassment, although this could be because she is the only female officer who is not his direct superior. For her part, Debra is the only person who seems willing to trade insults with Masuka, and both are shown to occasionally enjoy the banter. Vince seems to be a fairly competent forensics specialist and has turned up several leads that have helped the unit. He also has an extensive knowledge of sexual fetishes, which proved useful during the Ice Truck Killer case. Although the detectives appreciate his abilities, they are often annoyed at his comments. Doakes has warned Masuka "not to test me", and Lundy has even stopped consulting him because he was tired of the jokes. For his part, Vince takes pride in his abilities, and is overjoyed when his skills are recognized such as when he was published in a journal or when he was named Lead Forensic Investigator (or "LFI" as he put it) of the Bay Harbor Butcher case. Although Masuka is of Japanese descent, he often makes comments that suggest he feels a connection to all Asians. He remarks that Dexter is throwing off his "chi", hates Albert Chung for making Asians look bad and has erected shrines that are not typical of Japanese religion. When questioned on these actions he often replies with confusion, indicating that he doesn't know or care about the differences between the religions and ethnicities of Asia. Although Masuka seems to have fairly thick skin, he becomes extremely hurt when the other members of the unit insult him or disregard his work. Descrizione di Dexter Nel Romanzo :"Sitting on an overturned plastic milk carton on the far end of the Dumpster, poking through a handful of waste matter, was Vince Masuoka. He was half Japanese and liked to joke that he got the short half. He called it a joke, anyway."''Chapter 2, Pages 26 and 27 from Darkly Dreaming Dexter (mass produced compact version) by Jeff Lindsay :"There was something just slightly off in Vince's bright, Asian smile. Like he had learned to smile from a picture book. Even when he made the required dirty put-down jokes with the cops, nobody got mad at him. Nobody laughed, either, but that didn't stop him. He kept making all the correct ritual gestures, but he always seemed to be faking. That's why I liked him, I think. Another guy pretending to be human, just like me."Chapter 2, Page 27 from Darkly Dreaming Dexter (massproduced compact version) by Jeff Lindsay Storia Masuka appears prior to the 'Ice Truck Killer Investigation' speaking to 'Dexter Morgan' during the 'Prostitute Killer Investigation. When Dexter arrives with his daily routine of providing '''Sadie's Donuts to his fellow colleagues at Miami Metro Homicide, Masuka arrives picking a long doughnut (while making a perverted comment). He points out that the then friendly Sergeant James Doakes appears to be in a bad mood, stating that first the LT dumped him and now the Prostitute Killer has gone missing before walking off.Episode 712: Surprise, Motherfucker!, during flashback Trama Prima Stagione First Ice Truck Killer Victims Vince Masuka is first shown at the Seven Seas Motel Crime Scene alongside Detective Angel Batista, examining a corpse situated in the motel's pool. As Dexter Morgan arrives and walks towards the two, Masuka rushes forward with a grin on his face expressing how Dexter's sister is "looking hot" in her undercover outfit for Miami Metro Vice. He then questions why Dexter's at the crime scene since his expertise is in blood spatter and there is not a single drop of blood at the crime scene (inside, outside or around the victim).Episode 101: Dexter, at Seven Seas Motel crime scene. They discuss the victim and Masuka mentions that Lieutenant Laguerta is searching for a witness to the crime, also displaying his first use of his iconic laugh."LaGuerta's looking for a witness. Working on the motel porter back there, God help him. Hehehehehe",Episode 101: Dexter Masuka is shown briefly after the Refrigerated Truck is located. During the dismantling over the vehicle, he seems to make a discovery with a napkin with what appears to be blood and walks over to Dexter asking for a second opinion. Dexter simply smiles and says "it's chocolate. It's on your shirt too". Masuka looks down to see the spot on his shirt and disappointingly states that it was a new shirt too. Masuka later uses a beaker filled with hot water to slowly melt the cube, to avoid damaging the fingertips while making small talk with the rest of the group.Episode 102: Crocodile, just after the truck is discovered by Deb and the fingertips are located At a later point, Dexter is giving his opinion on a picture of a corpse found in a trunk. Masuka trails off topic to talk about a "Hottie McHot Ass" in Dispatch, whom Angel Batista refers to as a "but-her face". Dexter inquires about the term, to which Batista tells him that it's a woman with a hot body but her face...(is lacking). Masuka then states how great it'd be to pull a "Bronco" on her and Angel explains it to Dexter: basically, while a man has a girl in a doggystyle position scream another girl's name while grabbing her hips and she tries to buck you off violently in response. Masuka imitates the motion, while Deb walks up and recognizes it as the Bronco immediately, afterwards telling them that another body was found from the Ice Truck Killer (the killer who left the previous body parts at the Seven Seas Motel). At the Miami Blades Hockey Rink, Masuka is standing at one of the goals with Batista as Dexter walks up. He picks up one of the body parts belonging to the body and states it's the same as the other victims: no blood. After Deb arrives, he shows that the victim is missing fingertips and she confirms that the victim is Sherry Taylor. Masuka moves the hair out of Sherry's eyes and Deb recognizes her as a prostitute named "Cherry", whom she worked the same corner with while undercover in Vice.Episode 103: Popping Cherry Post-Tony Tucci Absent during the hunt for Ice Truck Killer Suspect Tony Tucci,Episode 104: Let's Give the Boy a Hand, C.S Lee does not appear Masuka returns after Dexter Morgan finds Tucci strapped to a bed used as a game for him by the real killer. Dexter reports an anonymous tip to lead cops to the location and the following day Masuka arrives to run a forensic sweep of the Angel of Mercy Hospital. Inside before Dexter arrives, he examines the sheets where Tucci was kept laying with three blood pools in the sheets (where the amputations were made on his body). He asks Dexter if he's taken the shots they need of the blood on the sheets, before wrapping up the blanket in a bundle and sticking it in an evidence bag. He then aids Dexter in moving the mattress to the floor, which results in a rat skittering across the floor. Masuka expresses fear, noting a paranoia of potential diseases including a so-called "rat bite fever" in their presence. Sergeant James Doakes tells him to knock it off about the rats and they continue their investigation. Much to Dexter's dismay Masuka finds a needle mark on one of Dexter's victims in the episode, Return to Sender. In the episode Seeing Red, Masuka finds the sheer amount of blood in the hotel room to amazing and constantly asks Dexter to join in. The one time Masuka does not crack a joke is when they are all at the crime scene where Angel has been stabbed. Seconda Stagione Masuka is promoted to LFI, Lead Forensic Investigator, of the Bay Harbor Butcher case, something he constantly brings up. Masuka makes a big break in the 'Butcher' case. Inside of the bags of bodies he finds rocks which have algae growing on them. This leads to tests which narrow down the three marinas where the killer, Dexter, keeps his boat. Although he made this find, Lundy finds his personality annoying and chooses to work with Dexter more. Terza Stagione Masuka gets his article on the Bay Harbor Butcher published in a prominent forensics magazine, he exudes confidence and starts handing out copies to everyone at the station, not even paying attention to the fact that almost no one is reading them, not getting offended until he finds his article in Detective Joey Quinn's trashcan with gum stuck to it. When he is invited to make a speech relating to his article, Masuka tries to give tickets to everyone at the office, but everyone, save for Dexter, turns them down with half baked excuses. He makes a further effort to entice people to take the tickets by offering with them a complimentary doughnut, but people appear more interested by the prospect of eating his doughnuts than supporting him by attending his key note address at a forensics conference. Even Dexter, initially showing feigned interest and taking a ticket, ultimately does not turn up. Masuka feels greatly insulted by the fact that not a single person from his precinct showed up to his speech, and when he reaches out to Joey Quinn to find out why he is disrespected, he is met with an attack on his habits and personality, saying that Masuka is "the vilest person that he'd ever met." After Quinn comments that Masuka's constant crude jokes are the reason he is unpopular amongst his colleagues, he attempts to 'reform' his character. He is later seen wearing an uncharacteristic suit and tie instead of his usual Hawaiian shirts, and disregards several opportunities to comment on unintentional innuendos made but others. Debra becomes concerned at Masuka's seeming loss of sense of humor and it's at this moment that Masuka reveals how hurt he is that people don't seem to like him, declaring "The only time you people even acknowledge me is when you want something... You guys just don't get it. You hurt my feelings". This revealed a more emotionally sensitive side to the character who, up until that point, was comparatively two-dimensional. After a subtle vote of confidence from Debra Morgan and Angel Batista seems to aid his wounded self-esteem, he returns to his usual self with the line "Science is one cold-hearted bitch with a 14-inch-strap-on", to which a pleased Debra Morgan responds "And he's back". This small display of appreciation from Masuka's colleagues suggests that, although he is often an irritation to people surrounding him, at least some of his colleagues are fond of him. Quarta Stagione Masuka is placed in an awkward position when he accidentally witnesses Rita and Elliott, the neighbor, kissing on Thanksgiving. Masuka tells Dexter of the kiss, but by the time Dexter had time to listen, he had already found out. Quinta Stagione Masuka is on-scene with everyone else at Rita's house after she was murdered. He told everyone that he had pictured her naked many times, but never like this...going on to describe her cause of death to Quinn and the rest. Vince later expresses concern about his knowledge regarding Elliott and Rita's little mini-fling to Joey Quinn, which assists Quinn in pursuing his theory about Dexter. He wishes he never told Dexter about it (even though Dexter already knew), having some suspicion of him at first but he later drops this feeling. He is one of many to later attend Rita's funeral, standing quiet while everyone else expresses their feelings. As the season goes on, Masuka is forced into Dexter's job as Blood Spatter Pattern Analyst and absolutely hates it. He's not a fan of blood in the first place...especially when he's forced into the lab to test weapons on dummies. Every crime scene he arrives on is doubled up with commentary of how he wishes he could be somewhere else (but cruder, in Masuka style)...even having a piece of brain matter fall on his shoulder that aggravates him. Masuka's later given a prime role in actually securing Dexter's safety after a screw up with Lance Robinson and Dan Mendell, calling the experience "Autoerotic Mummification" and thus closes the case on both Mendell and Robinson. Vince still has an active role with comical commentary while everyone else focuses on the drama. Sesta Stagione In season six Masuka hires an intern. When the possible candidates come station to check the position out, one of them stands out the most. This one candidate is a good-looking female, who everyone is sure will get the internship, so when Masuka chooses a different person, everyone is quite surprised. The first intern wasn't capable to handle the blood though, so the good-looking blonde gets the job. Masuka, the pervert he is, of course checks her out all day long. After a while he finally asks her out and to his surprise she says yes. It seems like she is the perfect intern, but after Masuka finds out she stole the prosthetic hand from the ice-truck murders, so he fires her and Intern number three is hired. Citazioni Vince Masuka is primarily the comical relief in the series, as such many of his quotes relate to his sexually perverse nature and typically involve hitting on a woman. In addition to his perverse attitude, he also often quotes his race (though covers all Asians) in his jokes. *''Ehehehehehe'' - Vince's trademark laugh, usually followed by a perverted remark. *''Saw your sister. Damn, looking hot!'' - Vince Yeah she should, it's hot as hell out here. - Dexter, this is both Vince's first appearance in the story and his first hint at his attraction to Debra Morgan.Episode 101: Dexter, upon entering the pool where the first Ice Truck Killer victim is found *''Watching ice melt, this is fun'' - Deb Stand a little closer Morgan and I'll melt your heart - Vince I think he's got a crush on you Dex - Angel Huh? - Dexter Yo! I was talking to Morgan the Sister. Vince Masuka only swings one way - Vince Yeah, from vine to vine - Deb Curiosità * Masuka's first appearance immediately shows him as perverse as well as reveals his attraction to Debra Morgan. He also makes his usual grin when Batista refers to the victim at the scene as previously having a nice ass.Episode 101: Dexter * C.S. Lee was not added to the main cast during the first season and instead appeared during the ending credits as a guest star. In addition, he did not appear in Episode 104: Let's Give the Boy a Hand. * Masuka is one of few main characters that Dexter has fantasized killing, however this instance was only due to the pressure and stress brought on by his sister Debra (after discovering he was a serial killer) and Masuka was simply irritating him at the time. He did not act on the impulse and quickly dismissed it, as he had fantasized killing random civilians earlier that day.Season 7 ** He has considered killing a few others, though has been prevented from doing so for one reason or another including Sergeant James Doakes (whom was killed by Lila West), Detective Joey Quinn'''Season 5, while Quinn was still pursuing Dexter and '''Captain Maria LaGuerta (whom was killed by Debra Morgan). * Vince watches Project Runway.Episode 410: Lost Boys'' * C.S. Lee, who portrays Masuka, is in fact of South Korean descent. * Asian culture mix ups are joked about by Masuka on the show on numerous occasions, the first being in Episode 106 "Return to Sender" when Masuka tells Dexter he is messing up his "chi." Dexter says "You're not Chinese" to which Masuka replies "I'm not?" * C.S. Lee has guest-starred on the USA television series '''MONK along with several background actors in the DEXTER series, such as the actors for Michael Soderquist and Detective Hill. Categoria:Personaggi principali Categoria:Personaggi Stagione 1 Categoria:Personaggi Stagione 2 Categoria:Personaggi Stagione 3 Categoria:Personaggi Stagione 4 Categoria:Personaggi Stagione 5 Categoria:Personaggi Stagione 6 Categoria:Personaggi Stagione 7 Categoria:Personaggi Stagione 8